corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit Foot!
Rabbit Foot! is a self-described semi-hard Action Game Maker game made by Makoto Nagareyama of RED DIAL and was released on April 21, 2013. It is based on a scene in CHAPTER 5 of Corpse Party where Yuuya Kizami chases Yuka Mochida around Heavenly Host Elementary School. Plot Yuka must jump to survive in order to avoid all obstacles in her path. She must run for as long as she can to escape Yuuya, who is chasing after her. Characters The cast of characters include: * Yuka Mochida: The protagonist who jumps over obstacles in her path. * Yuuya Kizami: The antagonist who chases after Yuka. Achievements Here are the listing of the achievements you can unlock: * Bunny Hop (バニーホップ): Jump a total of 200 times. * Sealed Fate (確定運命): Play the game a total of 6 times. * Clumsy Girl (ドジっ娘): Crash a total of 30 times. * Painful Remains (痛い遺体): Crash into a total of 10 corpses. * Marathon (マラソン): Play for a total of 20 minutes. * Hare and the Tortoise (ウサギとカメ): In one playthrough, enrage Kizami 4 times. * Burn Through 300 Meters (ひとつぶ300メートル): Acquire a total of 12 Beads. * Poweeeeer!: Acquire a total of 10 Power Stones. * Successful Mayu Break (成功繭ブレイク): Let Kizami hit Mayu. * Friendly Fire (フレンドリーファイア): Touch a total of 10 blue spirits. * Dat Fetish (そういう性癖): In one playthrough, hold your bladder a total of 5 times. * Wrong End: Get a game over without being caught by Kizami. * Heavenly Host Elementary's Determination (天神小の本気): Reach Heavenly Host Elementary Level 10. * True End: Successfully escape from Kizami. * Lucky Girl (ラッキーガール): Encounter a super-rare character. * The Great Escape: Run without being caught for 5 minutes. * 17=6 33=S "37 24 43 32 36 25 32 48" (17=6 33=S 「37 24 43 32 36 25 32 48」) = Encounter a spirit that is neither red or blue. * Acquired Loose Board (ボロの板切れ入手): Unlock a total of 5 achievements. * Acquired Pentagram Panties (ペンタグラムパンツ入手): Unlock a total of 8 achievements. * Acquired Rock Candy (こんぺいとう入手): Unlock a total of 12 achievements. Equipment Items Here are the listing of items Yuka can acquire, they are automatically equipped: * The Spirit of the Loose Board (ボロの栃切れの幽霊): A materialization formed by the residual thoughts of a loose board. Because it is in spirit form, it is impossible to lose it. Effects: Allows Yuka to perform a double jump. * Pentagram Panties (ペンタグラムパンツ): These panties have the miraculous ability to warp urine to another dimension. However, Yuka produces too much urine for these panties to handle. Effects: Slows down the Bladder Gauge by 50%. * Rock Candy (こんぺいとう): Yuka's favorite knock-off brand candy. It reduces Yuka's fatigue by giving her a sugar rush. Effects: The max speed of Yuka's sprint is temporarily increased. Trivia * Rabbit Foot! is one of the few non-role playing games released of Corpse Party. * You can find other characters from Corpse Party while running away from Yuuya. External Links * Download link Category:Fan Works Category:Fan Games Category:Rabbit Foot! Category:Completed Game